Eccentric
by orangecchi
Summary: Being one of the few people to unsettle even the Akashi Seijuro during her time in Teiko has placed others' expectations of her through the roof. Regardless. Chiaki Hano has paid them no mind, choosing to go to Seirin instead of Rakuzan because of her otome games. When she somehow gets tangled in the concept of basketball because of said games that can only mean trouble.
1. The Newly Awaited Game

_Crossing the empty street._

_Tilting her phone left._

_Long blonde hair shifted to the side, her purple eyes glared at the screen in front of her. A bright flash of lights ranging from blue to green to purple flashed, making her skin glow._

_Turning right at a two-way avenue._

_Double-tapping her screen twice._

_Her lips slowly curved downward into a frown. Her arms folded and her phone was brought upwards, closer to her face. Her left thumb reached towards the top of the screen, her right stayed at the far right corner at the bottom of the horizontal screen._

_Passing by a flower shop._

_With two more taps and a flash of bright white light illuminating the girls' complexion she halted. Two words in a royal golden font reflected on the girl's eyes. Her pout slowly shifted into a smirk. She brought her phone down before reaching out into the air, her fist pumped towards the sky._

"I did it!" She exclaimed, eyes wide with full excitement.

Once more bringing the phone closer towards her she grinned there in bold gold stood the words: **Quest Complete**

Letting out one more giggle she walked towards a nearby coffee shop. Leaning on an empty space a few feet away from the entrance she quickly pressed on the Wi-Fi setting. Tapping her feet on the ground impatiently, she waited a few more seconds.

'_Finally!'_

The blonde let out impatiently. Quickly typing in her password she logged in and clicked on the app furthest to the corner. Once more her phone flashed a bright white before the opening picture was seen. In it stood three boys.

The one on the far left stood at medium height, with dark spiky brown hair and large almond eyes, both of his hands were hidden inside his pocket and a small grin decorated his face.

In the center posed a tall light-haired brunette, their leaf-green eyes glowed brightly, matching his gentle smile, and a large hand stretched outwards as if reaching out to her.

Finally, on the right stood a short, messy-haired, redhead, their slanted brown eyes seemed to glare at the screen and the frown on his face would have given him an intimidating aura...if, not for the small blush that adorned his cheeks.

Bright purple eyes roamed around the semi-empty street. Letting out a sigh of relief the blonde quickly took a screenshot of the image before tapping on the start button at the bottom of the screen. The image blurred out after a split-second, and she was soon zoned into the login screen.

Quickly typing in her e-mail and password the girl quickly typed in her name: **Chiaki**. And clicked enter.

A small loading bar suddenly appeared. Letting out a small yelp of excitement Chiaki ignored the strange look from a nearby passerby. Bringing the phone up closer to her face she let out an almost menacing grin as the bar slowly filled up with bright pink.

She quickly reached into her pocket and grabbed a small pair of wireless headphones. Quickly sliding down her toolbar the blonde quickly pressed on a small blue B and connected her headphones just in time to hear the soothing background instrumental. Humming to herself she tilted her head back and forth in tune with the beat of the song.

_17%._

_She thought to herself as her hair swayed sideways across her back._

_48%._

_She murmured gently, clicking on the arrows that displayed the three males with different poses and expressions._

_62%_

_She sighed impatiently, her eyes roaming upwards towards the sky. A gentle breeze parted her bangs, and she let out a small relaxed sigh, pressing more of her weight against the wall and closing her eyes. Tapping her fingers on the wall behind her Chiaki waited, her lips curving into a small serene smile._

_91%_

_As the small piano solo crescendo-ed, bright pink filled the small long stripped line. Suddenly the piano reached its final note and decrescendo-ed into a small soothing murmur, before finally filling in the loading bar a bright pink._

_100%_

_The music faded slowly into the background, a glowing bright green overcame her screen, light blonde wispy eyelashes fluttered gently against the wind and slowly parted, revealing a pair of bright purple eyes._

Chiaki glanced down at her screen and smiled as she noticed the now bright pink loading bar. Double tapping it, she was quickly transported once more into another menu. Clicking on: **Profiles **she once more came across the same three males on her loading screen. The three stood side by side, all reaching their hands out to her as if invoking her to chose one of them first.

Her eyes roamed across the three before finally choosing the one on the left first. His image took color and a small bar beside him appeared in navy blue font.

Reading the top words, written in large font, her lips murmured the name: **Kaido Haruma.**

Besides the semi-transparent rectangle stood his information and the image they now showed was slightly different from the initial one. Instead, the dark-haired male now stood with a smirk stretched wide across his face and a sultry look in his eyes. The mole on his right eye now stood eminent, contrasting brightly against his pale white skin. Kaido Haruma wore a dark navy blue coat and pants along with a red tie, and a crisp white dressing shirt.

Clicking on the small arrow beside him she slid into the second of the two unlocked images. In this one, a petite blue haired male wearing the same uniform was included. Leaning against the wall Haruma loomed over the shortest of the two. He had one of his hands resting against the wall behind the blue-haired male and the other one was gently gripping the male's chin upwards.

Chiaki squealed enlarged and took a screenshot of the two images before moving on to the small box of text to the left of the pictures.

**Kaido Haruma**

_She read once more._

**Personality: **Arrogant, Self-aware, Confident, "School Beauty"

**Height: **6' or 1.8 meters

**Birthday: **June 3

**Club: **Volleyball Club

**Quote: **"_I'll teach you everything with great attention."_

'_As expected of the pretty boy.' _Sighed Chiaki, a smitten smile on her face.

She clicked on the top right back arrow, bringing her back to her three options once more.

This time however her eyes zoomed into the center of her screen, towards a light brown-haired male with leaf-green eyes and a gentle smile. The tall male's image appeared along with a small box besides the image, in which his profile was written in dark green colored letters.

At the very top of the box, like the first of the three, his name was displayed: **Kusunoki Nozomi **the blonde whispered to herself.

Just like before this image stood out from the past images she had seen of him. He instead now stood with one of his hands rummaging through his semi tousled brown hair in a sheepish motion. The other hand rested neatly behind his back. His vibrant green eyes were both closed and a small self-conscious grin adorned his face. Like Haruma, Nozomi wore a dark navy blue coat and pants along with a red tie, and a slightly ruffled white dressing shirt.

As she slid into the second one a loud strangled squeak escaped her throat. Ignoring the pointing stares being sent her way Chiaki quickly double tapped on the image, making it take up the whole screen.

Once more the small blue-haired male appeared along with the brunette. However, on this image, the blue-haired male had clearly been about to fall, as his dark blue eyes were displayed wide open. He was staring up at Nozomi, with a bright blush on his face and a gaze directed upwards towards the green-eyed male. Nozomi's hands were gently gripping the blue-eyed boy's hips and the blue-haired boy's arms were tightly wrapped around the brunette's neck. The brunette's leaf-green eyes were darkened, and a jealous expression adorned the taller man's face.

With an adoring sigh, Chiaki double tapped and zoomed out of the image once more. Moving her gaze to the right of the brunette her eyes narrowed in on his profile.

**Kusunoki Nozomi **

_She noted._

**Personality: **Possessive, Jealous, Friendly, "Childhood Friend"

**Height: **6'3" or 1.9 meters

**Birthday: **November 15

**Club: **Swimming Club

**Quote: **"_I've been watching you ever since we were young"_

'_Knew it! He's definitely the most possessive of the three,' _Chiaki thought smugly to herself

She stared intently at the screen for a few more seconds before backpedaling and going to the options' menu once more. This time she clicked on the blushing redhead on the far right. She was quickly transported unto his profile.

She took a quick note of his name written in a bright orange font: **Hino Youta **before zooming in on his first image.

Youta's spiky brown hair was slicked back, and both of his hands were gripping the ends of his coat tightly. His head was tilted upwards and away from the screen. His half-lidded brown eyes gave him an almost shy appearance, mixed along with his bright red blush and pout. Just like the other two, the redhead wore a dark navy blue coat, pants and a loosened plain red tie.

'_Totally a tsundere.' _She grinned, cooing slightly at the cuteness of the image. Like the others, she quickly screenshotted the image before sliding onto the next one.

Unlike the other two, the second image had the two outside the school in a wide grassy area. Both of them were laying on a white and red patterned blanket. The red-haired male was staring at the small blue-haired boy, who lay asleep curled up next to him on the blanket, his head resting on Youta's lap. Resting his back on a tree behind him Youta wore a peaceful almost lovesick expression. A brown picnic basket laid on the far-off end of the blanket.

'_This... This is adorable!' _Chiaki squealed to herself.

She quickly took a hand off of her phone and used it to hide her now bright red face. She stared down and to the side for a while, willing her blush to cool off before taking a screenshot of the image twice.

'_For safekeeping,' _She reasoned with herself.

The blonde hesitantly tapped out of the image and directed her gaze towards his profile instead.

**Personality: **Tsundere, Easily Embarrassed, Short-Tempered, Kind, "Kouhai"

**Height: **5'8" or 1.7 meters

**Birthday: **August 26

**Club: **Basketball Club

**Quote: **"_I've always wanted to touch you…"_

Chiaki giggled at the last quote. She exited out of his profile and back unto the three options, '_I think I know just who I'm going to choose…' _She thought to herself. The image of a certain picture flashed through her mind once more.

With a determined nod, she exited out of the options menu and headed towards the main one once more. Glancing at the small chibi forms of the three the game offered she screenshotted the image, making a mental note to crop it later, before heading to the folder labeled: **Routes**

The screen quickly loaded and a bright flash of white illuminated her face before the three boys all appeared, each separated by a small black border to indicate the three different routes. She hovered over the first two, before finally double tapping on the last of the three, a short redhead with bright brown eyes.

As she screen loaded, she hovered over the redhead's profile once more.

'_A basketball player huh?' _She contemplated. Sharp purple eyes filled with anticipation glanced at the screen, focusing on the long thin loading bar at the bottom of the screen.

Once it was filled up all the way, this time a bright orange, the same image she had seen of him and the blue-haired male appeared once more. Letting out a squeal she screenshotted the image, for the third time, before clutching the phone tightly into her chest.

As she brought the phone up to her face once more, her eyes widened in shock as she took in the time.

"I'm going to be late!" She shouted, taking no note of the people entering the café she had been resting by, she ran.

As she sprinted past the flower shop and back onto the street only one thought crossed her mind.

'_BL truly is the best.'_


	2. Decisions, Decisions

"_I see you prefer young men," A sandy blonde haired guy commented, pushing his glasses upward._

_A brown haired male was shown next, "what are you talking about?" he asked the male, a look of confusion on his face._

Chiaki groaned, "he was too cute not to," she argued into her pillow, clutching it tighter, "I didn't have any other choice."

Glaring at the sandy haired male she clicked next.

"_Okay then, let's go talk to the basketball club," The blonde commented, smiling smugly, "thanks for starting the research."_

Another guy suddenly appeared on screen, with darker colored hair in a similar shade.

'_Oh shoot it's the gentle giant,'_ Chiaki thought to herself.

She stared at her screen dreamily for a second before caressing it gently albeit creepily as well, '_I nearly chose you, you know?'_

"_Jeez he's so pushy…" The giant commented, as the other guy quickly exited the screen, "You okay MC?"_

"_Well I'll get by," the main character answered airily, "besides... I was drawn to the powerful force behind that guys play…. I didn't know much about basketball….but he must be a really amazing athlete…..and the expression that he pulled back then…." MC trailed off, blushing, "it was just too cute, I wanted to see more."_

Chiaki squealed, '_yes! I know right!'' _ She cheered.

Rolling around her bed, her pillow still held tightly in her grasp, she quickly clicked on the screen, eagerly awaiting the next panel.

"_I think it'll be interesting doing research on Hino-kun."_

"_Oh…." The other commented._

"_Oh?" MC repeated, a confused look on their face replacing his previous expression. _

_The other male closed his eyes for a moment before nodding, a trouble smiled appealing on his face, "Hino-kun looks like an amazing athlete….although I feel a little upset that you didn't pick me…" He admitted sadly._

'D_on't make me restart the game, I'm sorry!' _she wailed internally, holding back tears of frustration, '_I'll come back for you don't worry.' _she thought determinedly, clicking at her screen once more.

"_What are you saying?" MC asked, a confused look still on his face, "you were against it just now."_

"_Well yeah but…." The other trailed off._

"_Besides, I see you practically every day," MC continued, oblivious to the other male's turmoil._

"Why are you so dense!" Chiaki groaned shaking her phone, not for the first time thankful for her empty household.

"_I don't think there's anything I don't know that would come up in doing research on you," MC finished, looking up at the taller male._

Chiaki let out a large belch, her face scrunched up in disgust before clicking on.

"_That's true," the taller male admitted, "well….good luck tomorrow," he ended weakly._

"_Well you were a research candidate as well," MC started, oblivious once more, "so good luck with your club too," he cheered._

"_Thanks," the other male said appreciatively._

Suddenly the screen turned black and a single box appeared on screen.

[_..._ **The next day after school. I quickly headed off to gym No.1]**

Chiaki squealed and quickly tapped on the box, eager to know what happens next.

_(I have to do this properly to get the meal tickets) MC thought to himself._

_I look over the documents Koji had given me as I headed towards the gym entrance._

_(This is a sports club that has had a lot of achievements over the years. Last year they were in Nationals and were in the top 8. They got sports endorsement last year and a lot of new members, so they're expected to grow even more huh? Although the Captain seems like a calm person…..why do I feel like he's as strict as a spartan when it comes to training?)_

_I reached the entrance and put my hands on the door….as I did however…. A ball suddenly came flying towards me. I just barely managed to dodge out of the way, sighing in relief as the Ball bounced behind me and off the door I had just barely managed to slam shut right after entering._

_(That was close…)_

Suddenly a redhead appeared on screen. Squealing Chiaki threw her hands up, unintentionally throwing her phone to the ground near her bed.

Unbothered, she quickly she stretched down to reach it before laying on the bed comfortably once more, "he's finally here!" She swooned, quickly taking a screenshot before clicking onward.

"_Oi! You okay?!" The redhead asked, a concerned look on his face._

_I lifted my head to see a surprised Hino-kun coming towards me. I took a look at the gym before turning back around to face him, it looked like there weren't any other club member present at the moment…..seems he was all alone._

_Hino-kun's eyes widened, "you dodged it so easily, I thought you were a member of a sports club for sure," he told MC, "but it was you….erm….what was it again?"_

"_MC" MC informed him, smiling, "thank you for letting me conduct the needed research on you, you can talk however you feel the most comfortable."_

_Hino's let out a grin, his posture clearly relaxed now, "Ah~ Thanks…. Well once again I'm Hino Youta."_

_Hino picked up the ball that had fallen besides me on the ground. He got up and dribbled the ball back to where it had flown from, "I heard from the captain, that you aren't a member of the newspaper club? Yesterday I saw that you were talking to the captain of the volleyball club….although you didn't seem that into it."_

Chiaki grinned as three text boxes appeared in front of her, "Finally!" She exclaimed, sitting up, "ah decisions," she tutted, as she took in all three options.

[**1\. You were watching closely.]**

**[2. You were watching us during your practice?]**

**[3. You saw what happened after?]**

She sighed, '_guess the second one it is,'_ Chiaki decided after a brief moment of hesitation, clicking said option.

"_You were watching us during your practice?" MC asked, a confused look replacing his previous one, "you've got a lot of free time."_

"Noooo," she moaned, kicking her feet in the air, "don't get mad, don't get mad, don't get mad," she pleaded, hesitantly clicking her phone screen.

"_Whaat?!" Hino exclaimed, clearly taken aback before letting out a frown, seeming a little annoyed._

_Then he avoided my gaze._

**[End of Chapter One]**

Chiaki groaned in protest before shutting her phone off and rolling off to her left side, '_basketball huh?' _She thought to herself, staring at the wall blankly. She rolled on her bed once more and placed her phone on the bedside right next to another, with a sleek black case.

The blonde huffed before reaching for the black cased phone and unlocking it. Humming to herself gently she tapped on an app twice and logged in.


	3. Chiaki Has Entered the Chat

_Chiaki has entered the Chat Room_

**Seina has entered the Chat Room.**

Mamiko has entered the Chat Room

Gina has entered the Chat Room.

(9:27) _yoyo everyone hruhru ladies nd gents. _(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

(9:27) we're all ladies here idiot

(9:27) then again nevermind that calling you a lady would be an insult to the rest of us here

(9:28) As Chiaki herself would say 'lol roast'

(9:29) **I second that.**

(9:29) **It is far too late into the day for you to start Chiaki**

(9:30) _if it's as late into the day as you say it is sei-tan_

(9:30) _then y _･ﾟ･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ･･ﾟ･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ･

(9:30) _r _･ﾟ･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ･･ﾟ･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ･

(9:30) _u_ ･ﾟ･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ･

(9:30) _still _･ﾟ･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ･

(9:30) _so mean to me _･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ･･ﾟ･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ･･ﾟ･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ･

(9:31) because you're an idiot.

(9:31) **Seconded**

(9:32) I am sadly saddened to admit 'Thirdly'

(9:32) _lolol wht is tht _｡ﾟ･ (﹏) ･ﾟ｡｡ﾟ･ (﹏) ･ﾟ｡

(9:32) '_sadly saddened'_

(9:32) _nononononono gina-tan _o( )oo( )oo( )o

(9:32) _that's jst wrong _(_)(_)

(9:32) _txt properly u r mking mommy sad here _.･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

(9:33) What I find wrong is your inability to type out a simple four lettered word like the word 'just'

(9:33) And you are not my mother.

(9:33) If you were I probably wouldn't be here right now.

(9:34) lololol she'd probably either be dead in a ditch or have killed herself by then (￢_￢;)

(9:34) i pray for the children and the future generation if that idiot ever repopulates (￢_￢;)

(9:35) **Lol**

(9:36) _is that all u hve to say sei-tan?! _(；ω；)(；ω；)(；ω；)

(9:36) _u wnt even defent me against these harsh comments?! _｡･ﾟﾟ*(д)*ﾟﾟ･｡｡･ﾟﾟ*(д)*ﾟﾟ･｡

(9:36) _I'm being cyber bullyed _｡･ﾟﾟ*(д)*ﾟﾟ･｡

(9:36) _nd _｡･ﾟ(ﾟﾟ)ﾟ･｡

(9:36) _u _｡･ﾟ(ﾟﾟ)ﾟ･｡

(9:36) _rnt _｡･ﾟ(ﾟﾟ)ﾟ･｡

(9:36) _doing _｡･ﾟ(ﾟﾟ)ﾟ･｡

(9:36) _anything to stop it _｡･ﾟ(ﾟﾟ)ﾟ･｡

(9:37) ***have**

(9:37) *defend

(9:37) *bullied

(9:38) lolol you make it so easy

(9:38) you really are an idiot

(9:39) _fine _･ﾟ･(｡ω｡)･ﾟ

(9:39) _keep that up and I'll never give you tsuntsn-kuns nmbr __o( )oo( )oo( )oo( )o_

(9:39) alright alright fine fine

(9:40) im sorry (￣ ￣|||)(￣ ￣|||)

(9:40) _and?_ (´ゝз・)─ (´ゝз・)─

(9:40) you're not an idiot

(9:41) Too easy

(9:41) **Indeed**

(9:41) Shintarou is worth my pride (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*

(9:42) Why are you so into Shintarou?

(9:42) **I have wondered the same thing**

(9:42) **Why did you take a sudden interest in him?**

(9:43) its o( )o

(9:43) a o( )o

(9:43) secret o( )o

(9:44) _lol guys tht questions gnna b revealed in a later book once the author mkes up some tragic background or smthing_

(9:44) what?

(9:45) What?

(9:45) **What?**

(9:46) …**..**

(9:47) **Chiaki is as weird as usual I suppose**

(9:47) Yeah, she always is someone that says the weirdest of things when one least expects it

(9:48) yeah shes an idiot nothing new there

(9:48) anyways lets change the subject

(9:48) oy idiot how was school today?

(9:49) _oh my _o( )o

(9:49) _oh my oh my oh my_ o( )oo( )o

(9:49) _is my darling miko-tan _

(9:49) _asking_ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

(9:49) _about _(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

(9:49) _me?!_ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

(9:50) forget i asked

(9:50) **It's too late for regret Mamiko**

(9:50) Indeed, that is sadly true

(9:50) Once she starts there is no stopping her

(9:51) _I __o( )oo( )o_

(9:51) _had __o( )oo( )o_

(9:51) _a __o( )oo( )o_

(9:51) _fabulous day ysterday _✧.(˃̶ ॣ⌣ ॣ˂̶∗)ɞ⁾

(9:51) _I startd anothr BL otome __о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ _

(9:52) _its soooooo adorable nd cute u all hve to try it out_ _ヽ( ‿ )ノ_

(9:52) _u hve to chose btween 3 hot guys _(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

(9:52) _i choose the bsketball guy bcuz hes the cute kouhai I think? __ヽ( ‿ )ノ__ヽ( ‿ )ノ_

(9:53) **Sounds delightful**

(9:54) yeah good for u whtvr

(9:54) Glad you had a good day at school.

(9:55) _u guys didnt evn let me finish __o( )oo( )oo( )o_

(9:55) I believe I heard enough to know that you had a good time.

(9:55) **Yes, I am glad you did Chiaki.**

(9:55) lol whatever i dont care either way

(9:56) _speaking of basketball _Σ(ﾟロﾟ)Σ(ﾟロﾟ)Σ(ﾟロﾟ)

(9:56) _sei-tan_

(9:57) **Yes?**

(9:57) _lemme join ur basketball team thingy _(⌒▽⌒) (⌒▽⌒)

(9:58) **Why.**

(9:58) oh snap

(9:58) Seconded.

(9:58) _bcuz y not ill help ya with management or smthin _¯＼_(ツ)_/¯¯＼_(ツ)_/¯

(9:59) **Chiaki**

(9:59) _yah? _¯＼_(ツ)_/¯

(9:59) **You know how to hack correct?**

(10:00) _lolol im a gud lurker yah __(∗ᵒ̶̶̷̀ω˂̶́∗)੭₎₎̊₊ _

(10:00) _ah u wnt me to gather info or smthing? _(O_O;)(O_O;)

(10:01) **Can you?**

(10:01) _yah lol easy peasy _d(*ゝωб*)d(*ゝωб*)

(10:02) **Great, then you'll have no problem gathering it all by tomorrow am I right?**

(10:02) lololol

(10:02) _eeeeeeeeh? sei-tan is such a slave driver. __(〃＞＿＜;〃)(〃＞＿＜;〃)_

(10:03) **Can you...or can you not?**

(10:03) _finee~__(⇀‸↼‶)(⇀‸↼‶)_

(10:03) _ill do it sei-tan _(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

(10:04) **Great, anytime tomorrow is fine, just have it done by then.**

(10:04) **Or else.**

(10:05) _right right right sei-tan _(〃＞＿＜;〃)(〃＞＿＜;〃)

(10:05) _dnt wrry im getting my laptop out _d(-_^)d(-_^)

(10:05) _beep _(✯◡✯)

(10:05) _boop _(✯◡✯)

(10:05) _bop _(✯◡✯)

(10:06) what is that idiot doing?

(10:06) I haven't the slightest clue.

(10:07) _accessing momoi satsukis computer beep booop _(✯◡✯)(✯◡✯)

(10:07) _ill hve all the info on ur desk by tomorrow ma am_ _ ～('▽^人) ～('▽^人)_

(10:08) **Perfect.**

(10:08) seriously? 

(10:08) just like that?

(10:09) Chiaki's hacking skills are nothing to laugh about.

(10:10) _well i gtg finish this guys _(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

(10:10) _I prob wnt get any sleep tnight goodnight _(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)

(10:11) **I should get going now too**

(10:11) I suppose in that case I'll go to bed as well

(10:11) me too then i guess

**Seina has exited the Chat Room.**

Mamiko has exited the Chat Room.

Gina has exited the Chat Room.

_Chiaki has exited the Chat Room._


	4. Stealing is Fine, Not Really lol

As she logs off of the online group chat Chiaki lets out a yawn. Stretching her arms up above her, she rolls her neck gently to the left, and then to the right.

Letting go of the bright neon purple mouse in her left hand she swivels her chair around. Reaching forwards she grasps her phone and unlocks it.

Humming to herself Chiaki leans back on the chair. Looking back at her laptop once more, she lets out a laugh as the loading bar slowly fills in from one percent to two.

Bright purple eyes glance at it for a minute before turning back down to a smaller, brighter screen.

A bright pink sparkling loading bar filled up all the way to 100%.

A pale finger clicked on a blue tab underneath a green one. The screen quickly flashed before landing on a scene which had a red-headed basketball player right on the main screen, an annoyed look on his face.

_"It was just because you were all so loud," he responded, "if you don't like it don't draw attention to yourself."_

_"Were we really being that loud?" MC questioned, a confused look on his face, "it seemed that the basketball and volleyball club were making a lot more noise themselves though?"_

_"If you're used to the sounds of practice they just become background noises," the red haired male responded._

_"Background noises…" MC repeated, "then I apologize for distracting you."_

_"Ah no…" Hino answered awkwardly, "I wasn't really blaming you…..erm..sorry," he continued on sheepishly, his eyebrows sinking a little as he apologized resulting in his expression looking a bit childish._

"Why is he so cute?" Chiaki groaned, taking a screenshot of the image, "my heart can't handle this. It's so obvious that he likes me."

_"A-anyway," Hino continued, "those annoying guys you were with yesterday…...aren't they around to help you?"_

_MC let out a sigh, "this was something that I was asked to do alone," he responded, "the guy with the glasses is also a member of the Newspaper Club though…." he trailed off, "the taller one's a member of the Swimming Club."_

_"You were asked to do this alone?" Hino asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise, "what's that about?"_

_"Hey early start on the research?" the captain called out suddenly from the gym's entrance. Hino immediately straightened his posture._

Chiaki immediately straightened up as well, "he better not be a love rival," she whispered to her phone, glaring at it threateningly.

_"Hello captain," he greeted the older male._

_"Ahh, so you're the first one here again today?" the captain noted, nodding back in greeting. He turned to look at MC, a proud look on his face, "he's always here. Let me introduce myself again. I'm the Captain, name's Takigawa. Please research as much as you'd like, the basketball club is already aware of your task."_

_"Yes sir…" MC responded, giving a slight nod._

"He's not...thank you BL," Chiaki praised, a wide smile on her face as she raised her hand up in a fist.

She was about to click next when her laptop let out a sudden noise. She turned to look at it and smirked as she noticed that the loading screen had reached 100%, signaling all the files having been copied and transferred over.

The blonde exited out of Momoi Satsuki's files and quickly organized the copies on her files up, making a folder for each of the generations.

Chiaki clicked on several files before transferring them over to a single folder labeled: **Absolute-kun**

She then clicked on the next few files before moving them to the next empty folder, which she named: **Tsuntsun-kun**

Once more, she repeated the process with a couple of other files, moving them to their designated folders which read: **Food-kun**, **Model-kun**, **Shadow-kun**, or **Ego-kun.**

Once done she let out a tired yawn before resting leaning back on her chair, relaxing her posture. Chiaki was about to go back to her game before her second phone rang, letting out a tired groan she put down her phone with a bright purple phone case and instead picked up another one. This one, had a simple black case.

She looked at her screen and quickly answered the call, "Sei-tan!" She exclaimed brightly, "to what do I owe this wonderful call at 1AM to?" she questioned cheerfully.

_"We both know that at this time of the morning you are still up and about Chiaki," _Seina answered, amusement heard in her tone.

Chiaki pouted, "what if I'm busy though huh? Or better yet, what if I actually was sleeping?" She argued back.

_"I'd hope you were busy," _Seina replied_, "you still have to finish your assignment if you want to join the team after all."_

Chiaki rolled her eyes, "I knew you weren't just calling to hear my beautiful voice," she answered back dryly, "do not fret Sei-tan all the files have been transferred over and dealt with," she continued, "you know I'd feel bad for stealing another person's hard-earned notes but…I'm too lazy to care…" she trailed off, biting her nail as she scrolled through the data

_'Besides it could be much worse, I could have deleted the files as well,' _she reasoned to herself, shrugging her shoulders. Humming lowly she scanned through the data.

The person on the other line stayed quiet, _"As long as you get the needed information I do not care how you get it...good night," _Seina answered curtly before hanging up.

"Sei-tan really isn't a night person," Chiaki mused to herself, "she always goes to bed at like 9PM at latest."

She brought her phone down and placed it next to her laptop once more. She double-clicked all the files before clicking right on her mouse, clicking on the **Print** option shown on her screen.

The blonde quickly turned on her printer and let it do its magic. As she scrolled through the documents filled with other players stats, along with the generation of miracles, she smirked as she took notice of the extra information regarding a certain blue haired shadow.

_'Kuroko Tetsuya huh?'_ she thought to herself, chuckling as she took note of his likes and dislikes, along with his height and weight. _'Seems like this Momoi Satsuki has a real interest in him…'_

As she scrolled through more photos a quick beep, signaling all the files having been printed, brought her back. Chiaki quickly gathered them before arranging them into different colored folders, page per page.

She had five separate folders, one for each generation, and then a big plain black binder for the rest of the teams Momoi Satsuki had gathered Intel on as well.

_'Seriously, seriously,' _Chiaki sweat dropped, as she glanced at the last page she had just put inside the deep red folder.

The blonde flipped to the second one frantically, eyes scanning the sheet side to side.

Reading through the data she groaned, "are you kidding me?" she sighed, her eye twitching, "I knew it was too good to be true...all these files are like a damn year old!"

Looking at her phone longingly she hanged her head in defeat. Reaching to the pile of neatly stacked folders on her desk she grasped them one by one and placed them in front of her, displaying them all across her desk. Glaring at her computer screen blearily Chiaki dreadfully opened a new tab.


	5. Joining the Team

Skipping towards the gym Chiaki hummed happily as she held tightly to her backpack, the different colored folders resting inside it and ready to use. She opened the gym doors, unsurprised at seeing the team practicing, before walking over to two short haired brunettes.

The blonde ignored the shorter one's questioning look and instead gave the folders over to the shorter of the two, "I have your folders here Sei-tan," she waved cheerfully.

Seina smirked as she took them from the blonde, "good job Chiaki," she complimented, pushing her glasses up "and its Seina-senpai," she reminded the other, auburn eyes narrowing behind thin frames as the blonde ignored her in favor of the brunette besides her.

Shaking her head Seina took a step back, and raised a hand towards the shorter brunette, "this is Aida Riko, the Serin Basketball Team's coach."

Chiaki squealed, "Ri-tan," she decided immediately, shaking the shocked brunettes hand, "it's nice to meet you!" she grinned.

Riko looked down at their joined hands awkwardly before looking back up at the blonde, "may I help you?" she asked the other cautiously.

"Oh, right!" Chiaki exclaimed brightly, she took her filled out application and handed it over to her.

"I want to join the basketball club!" She saluted, handing over a filled out application.

"Sure," Riko agreed easily, "but as what? We already have a manager," she contemplated, staring at the form.

Chiaki giggled, "you can have more than one manager you know," she said shrugging.

"Right!" Riko exclaimed sheepishly, a bit embarrassed she had forgotten that detail, "alright then! Welcome on board."

Seina chuckled, "she's going to be more of an informant than anything else," she informed Riko.

"Right!" Nodded Chiaki, "I'm too lazy to actually do anything physical, I probably won't even attend practice most of the time, but I can hand you any information on any team regardless of who it is whenever you want." She ended, arms crossed and head raised proudly, a triumphant smile on her face.

Riko made a move as if to argue when Seina interrupted her, "don't worry about her, I'll deal with it," she stated pleasantly, staring blankly at the blonde.

Laughing nervously Chiaki quickly apologized to Riko, sweating profusely at the intense stare the shorter brunette gave her.

Riko stared at the two before letting out a laugh, before shrugging, "alright, I'll trust you to show her the ropes as her senpai" she agreed, giving the brunette a pat on the back as she walked to the other side of the gym, were a furious practice game was in set.

"Thanks Sei-tan," Chiaki chirped happily before moving to sit down.

Seina glanced down at her, "Seina-senpai," she reminded the other.

The brunette looked down at the folders on her hand before nodding to the blonde, "don't cause any disturbances," she warned, before going to the other side of the gym to take a look at the data in the folders with Riko.

Chiaki clutched at her chest, "I would never!" she gasped, taking out her phone and headphones with her other hand. Plugging them in she logged back onto her game, the bright pink loading bar quickly filling up to 100%.

_"Yes sir…" MC responded, giving a slight nod._

_"Hey Hino-kun! Play one versus one with me!" A club member shouted._

_"Sure!" Hino exclaimed grinning brightly, before running over towards them._

_"Ne ne, so you're the one researching Hino?" Another club member questioned._

_"So what if he is,' another one huffed._

Chiaki rolled her eyes, _'attitude much?' _ She thought to herself.

_Hino suddenly came back, basketball in hand, and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "I'm going to go practice Mizushita-senpai," he exclaimed, before running off again._

_(He called me senpai….. That doesn't really feel quite right…) _

_"Okay then….. I'll just watch you until practice is done!" MC shouted after him._

_"You plan to be here until the end?!" Hino exclaimed, eyes opening in surprise._

_MC brought his chin up to look him in the eye, "well it is an in-depth research. If you're okay with it I'd like to ask you some questions after practice," he replied, shrugging._

_"R-really.." Hino trailed off._

_"Hino! We're having a meeting!" The captain called out suddenly. MC and Hino both turned to look at him only to see the whole basketball team huddled up together staring at the two._

_Hino blushed, "M'kay-I mean yes! I'm coming!" he shouted before quickly turning to bow at MC before running off to where the members were gathering._

_(He's so honest….He's a little rough when he talks, but he's a really good kid)_

_'I'm on like the third chapter and I'm already falling in love with him,' _Chiaki squealed, "this is so cute," she whispered to herself, giggling quietly.

**[Basketball practice]**

_(After stretching they proceeded to do some light running, muscle training, and then shooting. This was followed by some one versus one games, and finally now they were using two different courts to have two different matches at once)_

_'Hino-kun is with a lot of skilled athletes,' MC thought to themselves, staring at the redhead._

_[MC lifted the digital camera and aimed at Hino]_

_'It doesn't matter that he's just a first year,' MC reasoned to himself, flushing guiltily, 'he's playing matches with the starting members.'_

_MC was snapped out of his trance as Hino suddenly moved to stand under the ring, catching the ball that was flying towards him, he decided to jump and shoot, as if continuing the flow of the ball._

_'What a beautiful form,' MC thought to themselves._

_"NICE!" One of the club members shouted happily, pumping their fist in the air._

_'The offense and defense were both amazing,' MC noted to themselves once more, 'his height must be around…...180 centimeters?'_

_(The basketball club was chosen for a reason. The atmosphere seemed interesting and the sport itself seemed easy to enjoy and understand….I think I made the right choice.)_

Chiaki snorted, "we just have the hots for Hino, stop lying to yourself MC," she tsked.

_"Hino, you need to be a bit faster when you rush in," the captain suddenly stated, "your decision-making is a mess."_

_'Oh you did not just say that,' _Chiaki thought, glaring at the screen.

_"My bad- I mean...I'm sorry," Hino apologized, flushing._

_The captain sighed, "Hino, your field of vision is wide, so you need to look carefully before making a decision."_

_"Yes sir.." Hino replied, his eyes downcast._

Chiaki was about to click on the next chapter when suddenly a ball appeared in her field of vision. Everything became a blur and suddenly she was on the ground. Her phone was gripped tightly to her chest, and a large pain throbbed on her forehead. Glancing blearily up at the ceiling and then around her, she took note of the bright orange basketball resting to her left.

The blonde let out a groan before standing up.

She put her phone up, massaging her forehead whilst getting up before picking up the ball. Making a move to hand it to the person in front of her she suddenly resisted the urge to burst out laughing despite the still throbbing pain.

"I apologize," a short teal-haired male said blankly as she handed him the basketball, "I didn't mean to hit you."

"Of course you didn't!" Chiaki stated cheerfully, ignoring her probably now bruised forehead, "but now that you have I demand a name to sue."

Blue eyes widened.

Chiaki giggled at his now broken composure, "I was just kidding," she assured him, "The name's Hano Chiaki, I'm the new manager."

Kuroko glanced at her, "I thought we already had a manager?"

"Oh we do!" Chiaki exclaimed, "but even Sei-tan needs a break now and then," she whispered to him, winking.

Letting a small smile crack through, the male nodded, "nice to meet you Hano-kun, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

**I apologize for skipping a Saturday! **

**Aha for some reason I tend to be less productive during Christmas break since i don't have work to procrastinate on lolol No worries though! I won't be skipping anymore Saturdays (I think) and the schedule will still continue as planned! **


	6. Meeting the Famous Popsicle Boy

The first thing Chiaki thought of was: _Popsicle_

The second thing she thought of was: _that is definitely going to bruise_

She resisted the urge to once again massage her forehead as she tried to convince the bluenette that "yes she was okay" and "no she didn't need to go to the nurses' office."

Noting the commotion Seina walked over, taking one look at Chiaki, she snickered, "that's what you get for not paying attention."

Chiaki pouted, "that's so mean Sei-tan!" she whined, "I slaved off all night for you and this is how you repay me?!" She threw herself at the shorter girl.

Kuroko glanced back and forth between the two, "do you two already know each other?" he asked.

Seina sighed, "unfortunately."

Chiaki laughed, "me and Sei-tan go way back," she cooed, rubbing her cheek against the other's hair.

The brunette shrugged her off, "I've told you countless times to stop doing that," she told the other, a hint of irritation in her voice,

Chiaki giggled, "it's not up to me to keep up with your big tough guy facade," she stated cheerfully.

Seina's eyes narrowed, "keep a close watch on the match," she demanded, beginning to walk back towards Riko "I don't want to see you playing your games here today or I'll kick you out," she ordered, stopping for a brief second, "Kuroko come here, the first years are about to have a match against the others," and without turning around she continued walking.

Gulping Chiaki laughed nervously, "Sei-tan is scary you better listen to her Kuro-tan," she warned the other as she pushed him towards the brunette's direction.

Kuroko nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Kuro-tan!" She said, waving happily at the others back.

Sweatdropping the blonde sighed, '_so that's Momoi Satsuki's famous Kuroko Tetsuya.' _she thought to herself as she lowered the volume of her phone.

Chiaki continued standing there for a while, finishing the last of her game, before placing her phone in her pocket and skipping over to were Seina and RIko were currently standing, talking amongst themselves.

"What do you think Chiaki-san," Riko asked the blonde as soon as she sat down.

Chiaki hummed, she stared at the court for a brief second, and shared a look with Seina, "I think they should pass the ball to Kuro-tan," she answered cheerfully, "right Sei-tan?"

Seina nodded, not breaking her gaze away from the court.

Turning to look back at the court she held back a laugh as a redhead sped past Hyuuga and down the court, almost immediately dunking and scoring the first point.

'_Someone's excited.'_

As the game progressed the smirk on her face widened as she noticed her senpai's new strategy, '_stealing away his spotlight...my my what wonderful senpai's I have.' _her eyes sparkled as she noticed the strain on the redheads face, '_how is he going to get himself out of this one?'_

As the game progressed it was obvious what side held the pace, soon the upperclassman stood with a 16 point difference against the first-years.

The more and more agitated the redhead got the more effort it took for her not to suddenly burst into laughter, when Kuroko suddenly kneed the redhead's legs nearly causing him to fall over she snorted, '_that guy is way too extra.'_

"Please calm down Kagami-kun," she heard him say.

'_So that's his name huh…'_

Kagami turned around, "Kuroko you bastard," he growled.

'_Are all redheads always so angry? Is he a tsundere?' _

Kuroko ignored him. He turned to look at the freshman.

"Could you just pass me the ball?" He requested, beginning to walk.

"It's about to get interesting…" Chiaki murmured to herself as she switched targets from red to blue.

The first-year stared at the ball in his hand and then shifted his gaze back to Kuroko. With a shrug he tossed him the ball. Almost immediately after the ball reached Kuroko's grasp he, with nearly impossible fluidness, tossed the ball over his shoulder to his teammate behind him, who caught it wide-eyed.

The guy quickly took the opportunity and shot the ball into the hoop, scoring another point for the first-years. Chiaki hummed and counted until five before realization dawned into everyone's eyes.

"How did he get that pass through so easily?!" Someone yelped.

"How the hell should I know?! I couldn't see a thing!" Another responded, just as baffled.

Chiaki couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she slammed her fist against the ground, "I can't believe it took you guys that long," she spit out between cackles.

Multiple pairs of eyes turned her way, "Who is she?" she heard someone ask.

"How am I supposed to know?" Someone else hissed in reply.

Chiaki snickered, "I'm the new manager, Chiaki Hano," the blonde winked, resting a hand on her hip.

"What?!"

"Don't we already have Seina-chan?" Hyuuga asked, confused.

"You can have more than one manager Hyuuga-senpai," Chiaki answered.

Riko blew her whistle, successfully silencing the excited whispers, "Chiaki is here to help Seina and I out on scouting," she informed the others, gesturing towards the blonde.

Chiaki nodded enthusiastically, "please take care of me," she said, bowing at the team.

"Same!" They spluttered, bowing back.

-୨∘ ∘୧-

'_Today was an interesting day," _Chiaki laughed to herself, '_I met a possibly tsundere redhead and a kuudere dude with blue hair...I can't wait to meet more interesting characters.'_

She opened the door to her house and walked straight to her room. Opening the door she placed her bag near her desk and threw herself on the bed.

Taking out her cell phone and unlocking it, she was about to press on her newest obsession when a call interrupted her.

She clicked her tongue and nearly hanged up before noticing the name.

Eyes widening in alarm she quickly answered, "Hello Sei-tan," she greeted, "what can I do for you this lovely evening."

Seina sighed, "I emailed you the team's profiles Riko and I put together," she started, "please look over them tonight."

"Eeeeh?! Do I have to? I-"

"..."

"Sei-tan? Sei-tan?!"

"..."

'_She hung up one me?!'_


	7. Entertainment Comes in Many Forms

'_I have to hurry up, the sequel of that BL game just came out…I have to hurry!' _Chiaki thought to herself, running past several book stores. She thought back on her last trip and groaned, picking up the pace as memories of rabid crowds of squealing girls and bruises filled her head.

She made a couple of turns and waited for two lights to turn green before finally reaching her destination.

'_This shopping district better have the game I want,' _she thought to herself pouting, '_an otaku like me doesn't need to do this type of running like ever, so it better be worth it.'_

Chiaki walked around for a bit more, passing a couple of stores and persuasive sellers before finally reaching a small corner store. She noticed all the game posters placed on the glass walls and let out a sigh in relief, glad to find that the store was just opening and only five people were in line.

She quickly entered the store along with the other five people as soon as it opened. Giving a greeting to the person working behind the register, she headed straight towards the back of the store. Purple eyes searched throughout the whole isle before finally giving in, reaching to the conclusion that, once more, she was going to have to travel all the way to Akihabara to get the game.

'_I guess I'll go buy some ice cream or something before heading back home,'_ she sighed in disappointment.

Before leaving however she headed over to the small manga section of the store. As her eyes roamed around the bookshelves a cover with a basketball header took her attention away from the rest. The cover had a short black haired boy with an emotionless expression and a cheerful blonde, who was holding him tightly bridal style.

She glanced at the manga and then at her wallet before grabbing it and making her way to the counter. Taking no note of the judgmental stares she was receiving from the cashier she paid for the manga before heading out of the store.

Lost in her thoughts, she never noticed a certain teal-haired male walking towards her, and as she took her phone out for a brief gaming session she felt herself bump against something. Her eyes widened and before she knew it she was on the floor for the second time this week.

"Watch where you're going," she growled.

Scowling, Chiaki stood up.

The blonde picked up her phone and purchase, letting out a relieved exhale once she noticed that her phone was indeed still intact and working fine.

With that out of the way she turned to glare at the person she had bumped into before finally taking in that blue hair and short stature.

"I apologize Hano-kun," they deadpanned, "but it was to my understanding that you were the one that was not paying attention to where they were going."

Chiaki laughed, "Hello Kuro-tan," she greeted cheerfully, paying no attention to his discomfort at being called something so familiarized, "what are you doing here?" She asked him, choosing to ignore the previous statement as well.

"I just finished buying new basketball shoes," he stated, gesturing to the bag she hadn't noticed him holding on his right hand.

"I see," she responded brightly and skipped over to him. As she walked she noticed a flash of bubblegum pink hair.

Looking at said hair and then back at Kuroko a wide grin spread across her face as a plan came to mind. Taking no mind of the glances being sent her way she clapped her hands together loudly before suggesting for the both of them to head out to Maji Burger to get something to eat.

Kuroko looked at her wearily, suspicious of her motives.

Chiaki laughed, "it's no good to deny a girl when she's asking you out on a date Kuro-tan," she scolded playfully.

The blonde took a hold of his free hand, giving him no time to answer, before leading him over to the fast food joint just two stores across.

Chiaki gestured for him to find a seat before heading over to order both of their meals. They quickly handed the blonde her meal, and with a cheerful goodbye she skipped over to their table.

Once more she saw a flash of bright pink hair.

Setting their meals down she quickly handed Kuroko his milkshake over before taking her own milkshake and burger out.

"I'm glad to see you didn't run away Kuro-tan," she cheerfully stated, taking a bite out of her burger, "I was worried I was going to have to track you down," she giggled.

Kuroko took a sip out of his milkshake before his eyes widened, "Hano-kun." he started, "how did you know I like vanilla milkshakes?" he questioned.

"I'm your stalker of course," Chiaki winked.

"What do you mean Hano-kun?" Kuroko questioned, taking another sip out of his milkshake,

Chiaki laughed, "I'm joking. I'm the manager it's my job to know everything about the team," she replied, '_that and Momoi Satsuki's notes pretty much have every single detail of you on them.'_ she thought to herself, sweat dropping, '_speaking of…'_

"Hey hey, Kuro-tan, what's your relationship with Momoi Satsuki?" She asked, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Kuroko's eye twitched, "How do you know about her?" He asked her.

"That didn't answer my question," she sang, playfully shaking her finger from side to side to him before taking a sip of her own chocolate milkshake.

"Me and Momoi-kun are friends," he responded with a sigh, a sign suggesting he was done with Chiaki's spontaneous comments.

"Alright then," Chiaki chirped, "Kuro-tan should tell her that, wouldn't want a misunderstanding to happen."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked once more, his head beginning to ache.

"Well she's right there," Chiaki commented cheerfully, before pointing to a pink head that was obviously trying to hide from them behind a chair, albeit unsuccessfully.

The blonde stood up, grabbing both her wallet and newly purchased manga before heading off to the trash. She threw away the empty burger wrappings, took a sip of her milkshake, and headed off towards the exit.

"See you Kuro-tan," she waved cheerfully, '_Kuro-tan is really entertaining,' _she giggled to herself.

She had just exited the building when that same pink hair walked towards her, "what were you doing with Tetsu-kun," Momoi demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

Chiaki winced, '_totally wasn't expecting for her to catch up.'_

She raised both of her hands in the air and laughed, "Momo-tan!" she greeted, "it's been a while!"

Momoi raised her nose in the air, "who are you?"

Chiaki glanced from Kuroko to Momoi, '_should I or should I not…' _she glanced back at the pink-haired girl, '_why not, lets see how she reacts,' _she decided before latching herself onto Kuroko, "I'm Kuro-tan's new girlfriend!" she announced cheerfully, sticking her tongue out at the other girl.

Momoi gasped, "Tetsu-kun?!" She asked tearfully, "is it true?! Is she your girlfriend?! What about me?!"

Kuroko sighed, he opened his mouth to deny the claim when Chiaki laughed once more, successfully interrupting him.

"Just kidding." She sang teasingly.

Stepping away from Kuroko she turned and walked until she was only a couple of feet away from the other girl, "I'm one of Seirin's new managers, Chiaki Hondo" the blonde smiled.

"Momoi Satsuki," the pink-haired girl sniffed, "I'm Tetsu-kun's girlfriend," she pouted, walking towards the male and gripping one of the bluenette's arms tightly.

Chiaki hummed thoughtfully, "is she your girlfriend Kuro-tan?" She asked, eyes filled with mirth at the other girl's obvious distaste for her.

Kuroko sighed, "Momoi-san is my friend," he repeated slowly.

"Great!"

Grinning cheekily Chiaki clapped her hands loudly, "any friend of Kuro-tan is a friend of mine!" she stated cheerfully.

Taking a step closer to the pink-haired girl Chiaki reached a hand out towards a confused Momoi.

The pinkette placed her hand on hers in what she assumed to be a handshake before being pulled forwards into a hug.

Momoi's eyes widened in surprise as the blonde's grip on her tightened.

"it was nice meeting you!" Chiaki winked before releasing her.

Adjusting the shopping bag on her shoulder the blonde took a step away from them, "I have to go do manager stuff now," she waved, "see you around Momo-tan!" With that she took off.


	8. 1, 2, 3 Testing Testing

"Hime hime," Chiaki sang under her breath, "suki suki daisuki…" As she climbed the last step she reached towards the door and pushed it open.

"I'm here!" She announced brightly, throwing her hand up in the air in a ta-da gesture.

Seina snorted and rolled her eyes, "get in already we've been waiting for you for the past five minutes," she snapped, impatiently tapping her foot against the ground.

Riko laughed, "good morning Chiaki-chan," she greeted the other.

"Good morning Riko-senpai," Chiaki chirped.

As the blonde made her way over she stopped when she passed by a certain brunette.

"Good morning Furi-tan!" she said, slapping his back roughly with a grin.

Furihata coughed, "g-good morning Chiaki-chan," he wheezed, a shaky smile in place.

Riko nodded at her with a smirk as soon as the taller female took her place next to her, "now that you're all here," she started, "last year I promised our captain that I would lead our team to nationals. If you aren't ready for that then all of you are free to leave another club," she ended, eyes hardening.

Chiaki looked around for her favorite bluenette and slid in next to him.

"Hey, what do you think Kuro-tan?" She whispered to the other.

"It could be a duel?" he suggested back, no expression in place.

Chiaki snickered, "I hope I get stuck with you and not Kagami-kun then," she whispered back, "he'd crush me."

Kuroko turned to look at her, tilting his chin up slightly to meet her eyes, "you think you can beat me? Just look at these guns," he retorted, lifting and bending his right arm.

Chiaki snickered, "look at mine," she answered, lifting and bending her own, "not to mention I'm taller," she bragged.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, he was about to retort when Riko blew her whistle loudly, startling them both.

"Alright first-years listen up!" she exclaimed.

Chiaki straightened her back out of reflex.

"I know that you guys are strong, but I want to check something much more important than that," she declared loudly, "No matter how serious you practice you will always stay weak if you think about possibilities such as "one day I'll do it" or "as long as I can". I want you to have a good concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what! That's why from here, right now, you will shout your name, your class number, and your goal for the year!"

Chiaki's mouth twisted into a grin, "I bet you a vanilla milkshake you can't shout louder than I can," she teased Kuroko.

Kuroko frowned, "Chiaki-san is underestimating me," was all he said, accepting the bet.

"If you can't do what I've asked you here and now next time I'll have you confess to the girl you like naked!" Riko continued, a proud smile on her face.

Chiaki snickered at the spluttering protests from the other first-years, "what about Seina," she called out, pointing a finger towards the brunette.

Riko hummed thoughtfully, "I guess in Seina's case she'd have to confess to the boy she liked naked," she decided, "same for you," she added.

"Don't worry about me Riko-senpai," she laughed wagging her index finger, "I could do either or."

Riko's eyes widened, "you mean you-"

"Yes." Chiaki winked.

Riko looked her somewhat suspiciously.

"You'll get used to her Riko-senpai," Seina sighed, "I've had to deal with her for years now."

"Hey that's mean Sei-tan," Chiaki protested, pouting, "Riko-senpai! Sei-tan is bullying your cute kouhai!"

Riko and Seina both ignored her.

"Who's going to be the one to go first?" The taller brunette asked the still panicking boys.

Kagami let out a loud sigh of annoyance, "This is way too easy," he commented as he walked past them. He raised himself up and climbed to the top of the metal railing surrounding the rooftop. He stared at the first-years all gathered for the assembly below before taking a deep breath.

"Class 1-B, seat eight, Kagami Taiga!" He shouted, "My goal is to defeat the generation of miracles and become number one in Japan!"

With that declaration, he stepped down and turned to walk back towards the group. As he passed Chiaki she couldn't help but tease him, "wow Kagami-tan is so cool!" she praised, clapping.

Kagami spluttered, flustered.

Riko nodded in approval at the now blushing redhead before grinning at the other first-years.

"Who's next? Hurry up before they get a teacher up here."

Furihata took a deep breath before taking a step forward. As he walked past Chiaki she made sure to give him a thumbs-up, "go Furi-tan!" She cheered.

Furihata inhaled, exhaled, before launching into the funniest tragic backstory Chiaki had ever heard. The more into it the brunette got the louder Chiaki's giggles grew.

As soon as the brunette closed his eyes, a wistful expression adorning his face, Chiaki was gone. Seeing Chiaki kneeling the floor, clutching her stomach tightly as she cackled, made Seina share a look with Riko.

Riko sighed before nodding. In an unspoken agreement, they both reached to grab the back of Furihata's shirt before yanking him off the railing and back towards the group.

The other two first-years followed soon afterward. Each of them giving their own reasons before finally, Chiaki's turn came.

Turning to look at Kuroko she shot him a playful grin before walking towards the edge of the rooftop. Climbing the metal railings she took a deep breath before shouting at the top of her lungs, "Class 1-C, seat four Chiaki Hano!" She paused, inhaling deeply, before continuing, "I want to support the basketball team all the way to nationals!" And with that, she leaned back and jumped down.

"Good job," Seina praised, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"What about you Sei-tan?"

"Father would have my head if he heard rumors of his daughter shouting from the rooftop," was all she responded with, shrugging.

"Guess you're right," Chiaki agreed, "your old man is pretty strict," shooting her a grin she walked back to her previous spot.

"Think you could do better?"

Kuroko straightened and nodded, determination trailing behind every step as he walked towards Riko, "excuse me," he started, startling the brunette, "I'm not very good at speaking loudly. Can I use this?" questioned, showing her a microphone he was now holding.

"EEEH?! That's not fair Kuro-tan!" Chiaki exclaimed, pouting, "you never told me you had that!" she complained.

"You never said I couldn't use it," Kuroko commented.

"Where did you get that from?" Riko asked curiously, scratching her chin.

Kuroko didn't answer choosing to turn it on instead. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a nearby door slamming against the wall.

Teachers rushed into the open area as one of them exclaimed, "the basketball club again!?"

-୨∘ ∘୧-

After the lecture, Chiaki trailed after Kuroko as he walked back to his first-period class.

"Guess you owe me a milkshake," she commented.

Kuroko nodded quietly.

Chiaki turned to look at him before chuckling, "are you sulking?" she asked, humorously.

"I am not sulking Chiaki-san," Kuroko replied.

"I'm sure you can figure out another way to show how committed you are," she told the other with a smile, slapping his back reassuringly.

Kuroko coughed as he was shoved forwards by the sheer force behind it, "please don't do that again Chiaki-san."

"EEH? Why not? That's how I show my love you know!"

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**Things are pretty hectic right now in the world, so I hope reading this fic helps you escape at least a bit from everything going on. Please remember to take care of yourself!**


	9. A Threeway Date at Majis

Chiaki hummed happily to herself as she tapped at her phone screen furiously. She slid both of her thumbs across the screen twice before letting out a sigh of relief as _**Full Combo! **_Flashed across the screen.

She squealed and pumped her fist in the air before crossing the street, successfully arriving to her favorite fast food joint. She placed both her headphones and phone in her pocket and took a step forwards.

The blonde opened the door of said burger restaurant and grinned as she noticed two heads, one blue the other red, sitting on one of the tables. Letting out a laugh she straightened her shoulders and quickly walked to the cashier, thankful that there was no line. Purple eyes brightened as they saw the worker behind the counter.

"Welcome to Maji Burger, can I take your order?" The cashier greeted mindlessly, not looking up from her phone.

"Hey Hey Ri-tan! Can I have a double cheeseburger, large fries, and a strawberry milkshake," she chirped to the cashier.

The girl brightened at the sound of her voice, posture straightening as she let out a laugh, "coming right up Chiaki-chan," she nodded, saluting with her free hand before handing Chiaki her change, "you haven't been here in a while we should catch up." The girl winked.

Chiaki chuckled. "How about giving me your number then?" She asked, returning the wink.

The girl giggled, "I was waiting for you to ask!" The girl exclaimed, a light blush dusting her face.

She reached out for a pen behind the register and grabbed the blonde's receipt. Scribbling something on it, she handed it back about five seconds later along with her order.

Chiaki took her order on one hand and the receipt in the other, "I'll be seeing you then Ri-tan!" She winked, throwing a wave behind her shoulder before walking off.

The cashier waved back, "don't forget to call me!" she called after the other, a wide grin spreading across her face.

-୨∘ ∘୧-

"Can't believe they were mad about a little shouting," she heard Kagami grumble under his breath.

"It was definitely more than a little," Chiaki laughed as she sat down beside the blue-haired male. Placing her order on the table she picked up her straw and poked it through the pink milkshake.

"I didn't even get to say what I wanted," Kuroko sulked.

Chiaki giggled.

"No worries Kuro-tan you'll get it next year," she assured the other.

Kagami's brows furrowed. He turned to glance towards Kuroko and shrieked.

"You again?! You were here the whole time?!"

Chiaki burst out laughing. "You didn't notice?" She questioned, taking a sip out of her milkshake.

Kagami flushed. "You too?! What are you doing here?" He asked angrily. The redhead unwrapped one of his burgers and took a large bite out of it.

"Maybe I wanted to know what being on a date with Kagami-tan felt like," The blonde responded cheerfully, reaching out for a fry from her tray.

Kagami spluttered, "you-you can't just say that!" he exclaimed, blush darkening as he clutched his chest like a besmirched maiden.

"Chiaki-san shouldn't embarrass Kagami-kun," Kuroko jumped in, stealing one of the blonde's fries. "He has a frail heart."

"Kuroko you jerk-"

"Eeh you should be happy Kagami-tan! You have Kuro-tan here to defend your honor!" The blonde proclaimed, wide-eyed as she clapped enthusiastically.

Kagami sighed, resting his head on his hands as he leaned against the table, "maybe I should start going somewhere else," he grumbled to himself, massaging his temples.

"Kagami-tan you can't just say that you'll hurt my feeling you know!" Chiaki gasped, ruining the effect by taking a large bite of her cheeseburger.

"Chiaki-san doesn't have feelings," Kuroko deadpanned, stealing another fry.

Chiaki huffed. "If I don't have feelings maybe I shouldn't share my fries either." She pouted.

"I apologize Chiaki-san," Kuroko immediately back pedaled, stealing two fries just in case.

"What's with this Chiaki-san anyways just call me Chiaki Kuro-tan," Chiaki waved off, "we're friends now after all."

Kuroko nodded, taking a sip of his milkshake.

Kagami, who had calmed down, took a bite out of his burger, chewed, and swallowed, "what are you even doing here?" He asked, "shouldn't you have gone to some hot-shot school?"

Chiaki laughed. "Kuro-tan is on the run," she told the redhead mischievously, "he's out for cold-blooded revenge."

_"__What?!"_

Kuroko nodded, taking another sip of his milkshake. He reached out for another fry when the receipt caught his eye, or more specifically, the ten-digit number written on it.

He took a hold of it and sighed, "Chiaki has no feelings," he repeated in monotone, pausing the ongoing one-sided argument between Kagami and Chiaki.

"Eeh what do you mean by that Kuro-tan?" Chiaki whined, "I thought we went over this-"

Kuroko showed off the receipt, "a victim of Chiaki's heartless advances," he informed Kagami.

Chiaki chuckled, a sly smile stretching across her face, "Ri-tan just couldn't resist this cute face it's not her fault." She winked at the bluenette and now shocked redhead.

"So you really are like-"

"I go both ways," she informed the redhead, taking a sip of her milkshake, "why are you asking?" She gasped, "Kagami-tan have you fallen for me?!"

"Oy don't jump to conclusions-"

"Ah but Kagami-tan isn't really my type," she said mournfully, ignoring the spluttering protests.

"Kagami-kun is too innocent," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Yeah you should be more like Kuro-tan Kagami-tan!" Chiaki agreed enthusiastically, "he's already grown into such a heart-breaker," she laughed, slapping the blue-haired male's back.

Kuroko wheezed, "I have not," he protested.

Kagami side-eyed Kuroko.

"It seems like it was just yesterday Kuro-tan was an innocent basketball player," Chiaki continued, "now girls are throwing themselves at him and calling themselves his girlfriend...AAAH give me back my innocent Kuro-tan!" The blonde wailed.

"Chiaki you sound like some creepy aunt," Kuroko responded blankly.

"I'll show you creepy aunt!" Chiaki retorted, pouting angrily.

"You already have."

Kagami burst out laughing, "you two are idiots." He wheezed, wiping a stray tear away.

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey! **

**I hope everyone's been safe! I Finally finished writing chapter 10, so I decided to post this one! Hopefully, this story carries on and I'll continue with another update either today or tomorrow depending on whether or not I finish chapter 11. Thank you to everyone that's been patient and has continued supporting this fic!**

** riiene: **_this is so amazing! i freaking love this story! please update moooreee! yu're amaziiiiing!_

**Thank you for leaving a review! reviews brighten up my day and they inspire me to continue writing! I have no plans on dropping this fic so no worries! Updates will continue! :)**


End file.
